Harry Potter et les Amants d'Azkaban
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: Crossover FMA, spoiler tome 3. Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, Melissa est une prof d'Alchimie. Que se passe t'il quand elle revient sur les lieux de son adolescence? Au moment où le monde était dans les yeux de Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Moi : Hello ! Pour ceux qui lisent la section Beyblade, vous me connaissez et vous connaissez très bien mes pitits discours avec des persos de série ou de fic, nan ? Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ou de vous accueillir dans mon premier fic sur Harry Potter et Fullmetal Alchemist. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bien que ce fic soit surtout porté sur Sirius (mon chouchou) et une OC.

Sirius : Chouette. Et tu vas bosser un peu plus dessus ou tu vas mettre 8mois à mettre la suite ? Comme pour tes autres fics ?

Moi : Sais pas. On verra. Et au fait, cette fic est un SiriusxOC, un crossover avec Fullmetal Alchemist (c'est venu comme ça pendant que j'écrivait), un spoiler du tome 3 et un texte dans les sections Romance, Action/Aventure et Angst parfois. J'espère que ça vous plaira Maintenant…Postons là !

**Harry Potter et les amants d'Azkaban**

**Chapitre 1 : Melissa**

**Flash-back**

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard. Un magnifique chien noir et une chatte blanche tachetée de noir et de roux marchait à ses côtés. Quelques élèves les regardèrent passer d'un air étonné. Mais continuèrent leur marche. Une fois la nuit tombée, le chien se transforma en humain. Un jeune homme très séduisant aux cheveux noirs assez longs. Il avait des yeux sombres comme la nuit, était assez pâle et plutôt grand. Musclé, il était l'un des plus beau de l'école. La jeune chatte se transforma en une humaine. Elle avait des yeux d'un brun noisetté, des cheveux mi-longs et auburn, elle était plutôt grande elle aussi. Contrairement à la plupart des filles de sont âge dans cette école, elle avait peu de poitrine mais des jambes à faire fondre n'importe quel garçon. Elle avait une peau mate qui contrastait avec le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont la cravate rouge et or qui retenait le col fermé était détachée. La jeune fille portait une jupe noire dévoilant ses jambes qui rappelait au jeune homme les tropiques. Une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate argentée et verte. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. La jeune fille rougit quand le jeune homme l'attira contre elle à cause d'un frisson dû à la fraîcheur de l'air. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui prit les deux mains s'amusant à courir de part le parc. Il ris en voyant ce magnifique sourire et s'amusa à marcher méticuleusement dans ses pas. Soudain, elle trébucha. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Les cheveux habituellement bien attachés de la jeune métisse laissèrent quelques mèches s'échapper de sa queue de cheval. Ils rirent tendrement.

- Melissa ? Ca va ? lui demanda le jeune homme

- Oui Sirius, tant que tu es là, je sais qu'il ne peux rien m'arriver, lui répondit l'intéressée.

- Viens. Suis moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Ou plutôt, regarde bien où on va arriver.

Au même moment, il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras. Ils tournèrent ensemble, autour du lac. Jeunes, insouciants et décoiffés. Il la déposa par terre et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils rougirent tout les deux sur le coup. Ils se trouvaient loin dans Poudlard à présent. Sirius sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un tapis miniature qu'il s'empressa d'agrandir sous le regard interrogateur de Melissa. Le dit tapis s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol. (NDA : Si vous connaissez Disney, je vous conseille la chanson « Ce rêve bleu » c'est vraiment magnifique avec)

Viens. Lui dit Sirius en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille.

Elle lui prit timidement la main tandis qu'il l'aida à monter sur le tapis. Elle s'y assit, il la rejoignit et le tapis décolla vers la ouate de cristal. Elle était partagée entre la peur et l'émerveillement. Le vent frais leur fouettait le visage tandis qu'ils s'élevaient vers les milliards d'étoiles que contenait à présent le ciel.

Wow ! Sirius…C'est…

Magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Le mot est faible. C'est…merveilleux. Nous sommes ensembles, sur un tapis volant, seuls.

Oui. Comme les éternels gamins que nous avons toujours été.

Sous un ciel de cristal. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Moi aussi.

Sirius… Promet moi que rien ne nous séparera et surtout pas ce mage noir qui prend de la puissance.

Melissa…

Promet le moi !

Je…

Je t'en pris…

Je te…le promet.

Merci…

Melissa…

Il passa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente pour y essuyer une larme qui coulait. Elle le regarda tendrement.

Tu sais, lui dit-elle, à part avec toi, je ne serais jamais montée sur un tapis.

Pourquoi ?

Je souffre de vertige.

Pardon ! Je n'en savais rien.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je crois que j'en suis débarrassée grâce à toi. Merci Sirius…

Mely ?

Elle sursauta. C'était la première fois que Sirius l'appelait par son surnom.

Oui ?

Je ne veux plus te quitter. Je t'aime Mely.

Moi aussi…

Tout se passa doucement. Tendrement. Ils sentirent leurs lèvres s'attirer. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres les séparants.

**Fin du flash-back**

Toc toc toc

Ma rêverie fut interrompue par une jeune fille qui passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle avait des cheveux châtains très bouclés, presque ébouriffés. Ainsi que des yeux bleus.

Excusez nous de vous déranger. Est-ce qu'on peux s'asseoir avec vous dans ce compartiment, madame ?

Bien sur, mais à une seule condition : appelle moi mademoiselle ou encore Melissa.

Elle parut étonnée mais me répondit.

Très bien mademoiselle Melissa.

Quel est ton nom ?

Hermione Granger. Vous êtes professeur ?

En effet.

De défense contre les forces du mal ?

Non, j'assure un tout nouveau cours : l'alchimie.

Wow ! J'ai lu tout le livre et j'ai vraiment hâte de suivre votre cours !

Merci.

Excusez moi, je vais chercher mes amis.

Va y, tu es toute excusée.

Merci. HARRY ! RON ! C'EST BON ! J'AI TROUVE !

Un jeune garçon roux et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur entra accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs en pagaille et aux yeux verts. Je sursautais et me leva

James !

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant ce que je venais de dire. Mais quelle idiote ! James et Lily sont décédés ! Ces yeux…ce sont ceux de Lily ! Et ce garçon est la copie conforme de James ! Alors il ne peut-être que…Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa cicatrice pour ensuite et rapidement retourner vers ses yeux.

Excuse moi Harry. Je…tu ressembles tellement à ton père ! Dis-je en bredouillant.

Euh merci. Vous avez connu mon père professeur ?

Oui. Beaucoup même. Mais baissons le ton. Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a besoin de repos. Beaucoup.

C'est lui ? dit Harry

Oui, répondis-je.

Il montrait mon vieil ami. Il avait bien changé. Mais il me rappelait toujours mon « grand frère » Lupin de l'école. Il avait quelques mèches grises dues au surmenage sans doute mais ses cheveux châtains dominaient encore ces dernières. Il avait retenu ses cheveux comme il le faisait autrefois quand on était à Poudlard : en queue de cheval tombante. Des cernes que je ne lui avais jamais connus semblaient ne faire plus qu'un avec son visage. Je soupirais et me retourna vers mes désormais élèves. Le rouquin que je supposais être Ron s'adressa alors à Harry.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire Harry ?

Le fils de James me regarda.

Allez y. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les conversations des autres, répondis-je.

Ils me jetèrent un regard soupçonneux et baissèrent la voix tandis que je retournais à ma lecture et ma musique. Qu'est ce qu'une prof d'alchimie peux bien écouter ? Du jazz. Louis Armstrong et sa chanson « What a wonderful world » sont mes choix de musique préférés. A travers les notes et la voix du vieux jazzman, je perçu le nom de Black. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres en ce moment. Tout ça depuis que ce dernier c'était évadé d'Azkaban. Mon regard s'assombrit en y pensant.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda Ron

En effet, une sorte de sifflement métallique provenait d'une des valises.

Ca vient de ta valise Harry, dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les bagages.

Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise de Harry un strutoscope de poche. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante. Rassurée, je me replongeais dans mon livre. Tout en laissant les « djeunes » reprendre leur conversation en jetant un œil à Lupin. Un minuscule sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. C'est pas un strutoscope qui réveillerait mon vieil ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Relevant les yeux, je vis une forme orangée ressemblant à un chat sortir d'un panier. Ron pesta contre l'animal. Je décidai de m'en mêler.

Quel est son nom ? Demandais-je

Pattenrond, professeur, répondis Hermione

Pattenrond... murmurais-je

Le chat sembla m'entendre car il tourna brusquement la tête et sauta sur mes genoux. Ils me regardèrent bouche bée tandis que je leur répondait par un sourire radieux.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'une apaisante pluie tant espérée commença à tomber, nous eûmes une visite bien étrange. Trois élèves firent leur entrée dans le compartiment. Un blondinet portrait craché d'un collègue de Serpentard avec des cheveux plus court entourés de deux gorilles comme l'était autrefois son père Lucius Malefoy. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce jeune garçon se comporte comme son père à son âge.

Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Potter et son poteau, fit -il sans me remarquer.

J'avais raison. Le portrait craché de son père. Pff…Dire que je l'aurais comme élève. C'est désespérant. Un Lucius miniature. Seigneur…Qu'ais-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?

Il continua tandis que ses gorilles, Crabble et Goyle, qui n'aurait pas reconnus leurs fils. Je vis Ron se lever suite à une remarque particulièrement déplaisante de Malefoy. Il était temps que je commence mon boulot.

Monsieur Weasley, je vous pris de vous rasseoir immédiatement, dis-je d'un ton sec qui me rappela celui de ma prof de métamorphose, McGonagall. Quant à vous 3…Vous devez être le fils de Lucius je suppose… ?

Drago, en effet. Répondis le jeune homme les yeux fixés sur mon décolleté trop plongeant.

Et vous deux, vous devez être…Messieurs Crabble et Goyle. N'est ce pas ?

Les deux gorilles acquiescèrent.

Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, à vous de faire la même chose madame, répondit Drago d'un air sournois.

Pour vous ce sera mademoiselle ou professeur, répliquais-je sèchement.

Bien mademoiselle. Et qu'enseignez vous comme matière ?

Une toute nouvelle qui commence à partir de cette année. J'enseigne de la 3e année à la 7e. J'espère que vous êtes doués en potions car c'est un dérivé d'une discipline y ressemblant.

Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

L'alchimie, Drago. Maintenant, veuillez sortir en silence, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à besoin de repos. De **beaucoup **de repos. Je vous pris donc de sortir dans le calme à moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne vous fasse une petite démonstration d'alchimie comme je le faisais il y a des années avec votre père. Et croyez moi, il s'en souvient !

Bien professeur, dit-il d'une voix traînante en sortant du compartiment.

Je revins m'asseoir. La pluie abondante à présent accompagnait mes pensées tandis que mes élèves reprenaient leur conversation. Beaucoup plus tard, quand la nuit était tombée, le train ralentit soudainement. Je retira mes écouteurs et fit signe à mes élèves de rester là. Je sortit enfin du compartiment et remonta le couloir. Soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !

Je ne pouvais faire un pas sans me cogner. Et consentit donc à me transformer discrètement en chat. J'arpentais les couloirs sombres, ma baguette entre les crocs. Et soudain… Je **_les_** vis. D'immondes créatures encapuchonnées montèrent dans le train. Ils semblaient flotter au dessus du sol. Les choses prirent une longue inspiration et produisirent un râle effrayant. On aurait dit un chant funèbre. Me rappelant soudain mes élèves, pas question de perdre le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis simplement en voulant jouer les héroïnes, je repartis en détalant vers notre compartiment. Voyant une source de lumière sans doute produite par Lupin, je fis irruption dans le compartiment sous forme de chat.

Un détraqueur était déjà présent. Harry était tombé évanoui. Je ressortis et reprit discrètement une forme humaine, à ce même moment, je commençait à ressentir l'effet de leur terrible pouvoir. J'entendis Lupin dire au détraqueur de s'en aller. Comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas, et connaissant leur point faible, je me battis contre mes démons et prononça d'une voix ferme et forte la formule pour nous sortir de là.

Spero patronus ! Fit ma voix mêlée à celle de Lupin.

Je vis un loup argenté se jeter sur le détraqueur. Devinant que c'était celui de Lupin, je sourit, il n'avait pas changé. Je vis une tigresse argentée, elle aussi, le rejoindre. Ils se jetèrent sur lui. Le faisant détaller. Malheureusement, il passa devant moi pendant un court instant qui me parut durer des heures. A cet instant, un horrible souvenir me revint à la mémoire.

**Flash-back **

Elle était seule. Agonisant sur le sol froid et dur de sa prison de pierre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière aucune issue. Seulement elle, son corps meurtri et le silence…

Angoissant, obsédant.

Non…murmura-t-elle. Pas les murs…Je vous en prit…Pas les murs…Non…S'il vous plait…Non…

Le corps en sang, à bout de force, sa claustrophobie augmentée par le noir, la pièce et sa douleur elle se mit à délirer.

Je…n'arrives plus…à respirer…je vous en prit…Arrêtez…Arrêtez ça…Arrêtez !

Des larmes brûlantes laissèrent des sillons douloureux sur sa peau mate. Une vieille femme entra et se mit à rire d'un rire rappelant le diable. Elle était accompagnée par un homme habillé d'un uniforme bleu. Avec un bandeau noir sur l'œil cela le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Ils furent rejoints par un drôle d'être à l'apparence androgyne avec une coupe en palmier qui sourit sadiquement en la voyant.

Alors Melissa…Vas-tu nous fabriquer cette pierre ? demanda d'une voix douce et violente à la fois la vieille femme.

Ja…mais…

Soit…Envy…

Avec plaisir…

L'androgyne lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, elle cracha non pas du sang mais de minuscules cristaux de ce même rouge.

La transformation est presque parfaite… Il ne lui reste plus qu'à lui imposer les marques, murmura l'homme au bandeau

Et bien pourquoi perdre du temps…dit la vieille femme

Puis-je m'en charger Dante ? Demanda Envy. Je n'ai pas encore pu m'amuser avec elle.

Va y. Considère ça comme un cadeau…

La dénommée Dante et l'homme au bandeau sortirent. Envy s'empara de l'adolescente et l'attacha à des chaînes au fond de la salle. Il lui fourra un bâillon dans la bouche et lui souleva le visage.

Dommage de devoir abîmer un si beau corps. J'aurai aimé encore m'amuser avec toi…lui murmura-t-il en léchant la joue couverte de cicatrices en sang de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il se retourna quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés très bien formée accompagné par une sorte de gros bébé géant, sourit en déposant un récipient rempli de charbon brûlant. Le « bébé » se prénommait Gluttony. Il donna à Envy deux morceaux de fer ayant une forme précise. Envy les laissa dans le feu durant de longues minutes se tourna vers la femme.

Lust ?

Hum ? lui répondit-elle

Quel nom a-t-il été décidé de lui faire porter ? demanda t-il en désignant Melissa

Je l'ignore je crois que ce sera un équivalent de la colère. « Anger » je crois.

Très joli.

Je pense que ça doit être bon.

Oui. J'avais hâte de commencer, ricana t-il

Il se rapprocha de Melissa, qui devinant son sort trembla de toutes parts. Ses yeux lançaient des regards suplicateurs vers Lust et Gluttony mais ils sourirent en croisant son regard apeuré.

Envy la tourna violemment face au mur et dévoila la peau mate des omoplates de l'adolescente. Elle se mit à genoux et serra les dents en attendant le fer brûlant qui allait lui incruster des marques éternelles dans la peau.

C'est dommage qu'il ne faut pas déranger tout le monde. J'aurai aimé entendre ses hurlements de douleurs, ricana Envy, c'est bien dommage. Surtout que tu as une jolie voix, n'est ce pas Melissa. Dommage…Oui…Dommage…Et puis je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. Allons y. Que le spectacle commence…

Il approcha le fer et le déposa sur la peau nue. Il prit un plaisir sadique à le laisser dessus plus de temps que nécessaire. La douleur était plus qu'intense malgré le bâillon qu'elle avait dans la bouche, un horrible cri déchira la nuit plus son supplice se prolongeait.

Je savais bien que tu allais accepter de me faire plaisir Melissa… marmonna t-il sensuellement.

Il retira le fer laissant apparaître enfin le symbole des alchimistes celui du « péché ultime », celui de l'orgueil. Celui faisant croire que l'on était l'égal de dieu. Il était encore rougeoyant et lui transperçait le corps d'une douleur atroce.

Magnifique…Tu n'auras pas souffert pour rien. Tu es contente ? Ce pour quoi tu as tant travaillé depuis des années est enfin là, à jamais gravé sur ta peau. Tu es actuellement reconnue comme une alchimiste à part entière. Tu devrais être contente non ? murmura Envy en ricanant sarcastiquement. Merci encore d'avoir aidé à ramener l'un des nôtres à la vie…

Si c'était ça être alchimiste, elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer. Des larmes désormais froides coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Brûlant ses plaies encore ouvertes. Elle retomba lourdement, n'ayant plus la force de quoi que ce soit. Envy reposa le fer chaud et retourna la jeune fille face à lui. Devinant la suite elle se rétracta. Ils durent lui attacher les pieds et tendre son corps au maximum pour pouvoir lui imposer la dernière mais la plus terrible des marques. L'ouroboros.

Où cela te ferait-il le plus mal, où aucun homoncule n'a d'ouroboros ?

Il passa son regard sur le ventre et les hanches découvertes de la jeune fille et son regard s'arrêta à côté de son nombril. Elle le vit et le supplia de ne pas faire ça.

Mais si, mais si… C'est parfait… Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux porter ces tatouages avec tout.

Il attrapa le second fer qui était à présent chauffé plus qu'à blanc et…l'imposa sur la peau nue du ventre. Provoquant encore plus de douleur que celui du dos. Le bâillon tomba de sa bouche et un cri encore plus chargé de douleur et beaucoup plus aigu que le précédant déchira la nuit orageuse.

**A suivre…**

Moi : Vala Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Sirius : Salut !


	2. L'arrivée

Moi : Allo ! Vous devez vous dire : « Je rêve ou quoi ? C'est un miracle ! Elle a uploadé à peine un jour après avoir mis le premier chapitre ! Et non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! En effet, j'ai déjà écrit un ou deux chapitres à l'avance, ce qui fera que vous aurez plus souvent les chapitres que pour mes autres fics. Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite de I miss you et PBF-Unlimited. --

Sirius : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette fille a beaucoup d'avance par rapport à ce que je croyais.

Moi : Reconnais en moi la maîtresse incontestée des uploads ! Niark niark

James : Sinon, tu comptes les faire ces réponses aux reviews ?

Moi : Mais vii ! Bien sur ! Alors commençons !

Lupin : La première, elle vient de **Princesse d'argent**

Harry : Je peux la faire ?

Moi : Va y ! Ca me fera du boulot en moins (nan je blague ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre pitchoune)

Harry : Mici ! Alors Oui, ce rêve bleu, elle adore aussi mais celle de Disney qu'elle préfère c'est « L'air du vent de Pocahontas ».

Moi : Merci de m'avoir aidé, je prends la relève ! Alors non ! Je ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde y a pensé au moins une fois ! J'ai hâte de lire cette fic, si tu la postes bien sur, mais surtout n'hésite pas ! Ce serait pas mal de voir ce crossover vu par d'autres fans, on a un point de vue différent et c'est ce qui est bien. Bah merci pour le premier chap' ! Voili voilou le 2e 3

L'analogie avec le tome 3 est bien ? Et ben pour tout te dire, si tu prends le tome 3, tu vas te rendre compte que les dialogues sont les mêmes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écris, je prends le livre à côté de moi et je respecte scrupuleusement la trame de l'histoire. Et je crois que je suis bien partie pour réécrire le livre tout entier O.O C'est aussi pour ça que les chapitres arrivent plus vite. Dans mes autres fics, je n'ai pas de bases, il est donc beaucoup plus dur de trouver des idées qui n'ont pas été reprises par d'autres personnes. Surtout pour les combats de Beyblade. Voilà la grande explication du retard que je prends dans mes fics.

Sirius : Pauvre Mely ! C'est vrai quelle à souffert ! Et elle me l'a jamais dit !

Moi : Pourquoi ce dernier n'en sais rien ? Réponse plus tard dans un futur chapitre. Ouais, moi aussi j'aime bien cette manière de virer Malefoy. Faut dire qu'elle s'y connaît. Elle était très proche de son père, étant tout les deux dans la même classe. La pauvre je la plaint…Pour tout te dire, j'ai décidé que Lucius, quand il était jeune, serait un peu dans le même style qu'Ayame dans FB Je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que ça lui irait bien de lui ressembler ou encore ressembler à Zao Gongming dans Hoshin Engi (si tu connais).

Drago : Elle a pas lu le tome 6 ! Elle a pas lu le tome 6 ! Elle a pas lu le tome 6 ! Elle a pas lu le tome 6 !

Moi : Toi la ferme, t'es pas mal mais c'est tout ! Point ! Et vii…J'ne l'ai pas encore lu. A Mada, y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui lisent des bouquins, c'est bien triste ça, donc je n'ai pas pu lire de nouveaux romans ou mangas ! TT.TT Snif…Mais ne me raconte pas quand même, j'vais essayer de l'emprunter en anglais, si c'est bien celui là qui arrive au CDI, et je verrais si je le comprends A mes risques et périls.

Hermione : Sinon, t'aura pas à prendre ton mal en patience car voilà la suite !

Moi : Biyoux !

Sirius : Alors ensuite c'est **Emilie Kumo Ivanov**

Moi : Qui m'a suivit jusqu'ici avec les persos de Beyblade et du seigneur des anneaux ! Cool !

James : Alors si tu trouves qu'il est cool…Tout le monde à ses goûts.

Moi : Insinuerais tu quelques chose ?

Malefoy : Oui, qu'il trouve ta fic nulle.

Moi : Meurt ! lui fout un coup de pied là ou ça fait mal Ah ! Ca fait du bien de se défouler un peu ! A bon ? T'as une cousine qui s'appelle Melissa ? Et qu'est folle de Sirius ? Ben j'espère bien que ça va lui plaire ! Fais lui lire et force là à m'envoyer une review ! Je veux l'avis d'une Melissa folle de Sirius ! Mais sinon c'est vrai que je suis lente ! I miss you, j'avais pas posté de chapitre de puis 8 mois en premier et après 2 mois et pour PBF-Unlimited, j'ai toujours pas posté de chapitre depuis 5 mois. O.O Quelle honte. Pour l'explication de ce retard, coir plus haut dans la review de **Princesse d'argent.**

Lupin : Sinon, t'as pas eu à attendre longtemps, voici la suite tant attendue.

Moi : Bonne lecture à toutes les deux. Je crois que vous êtes les seules à avoir lu cette fic…

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée**

- Bon sang, Melissa ! Réveille-toi ! Me cria Lupin

Je sursautais. Mes mains étaient plaquées sur chacune de ces terribles marques.

Professeur Melissa ! Firent Hermione et une rouquine qui devait être la sœur de Ron.

Je vais bien…Ne…vous inquiétez pas…mesdemoiselles, répondis-je tandis que je sentais les brûlures de mon dos et mon ventre diminuer. Mon dieu…Harry ! Réveilles-toi ! Que s'est il passé ?

Les détraqueurs…murmura Lupin. Je t'ai vu agoniser dans le couloir après que le détraqueur soit parti, tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce qui t'entourait. C'était tes… ?

Oui…dis-je d'un air sombre. Mais occupons-nous plutôt de Harry.

Tu es sure que ça va ?

Oui. J'ai eu déjà pire mal que ça, dis-je sombrement.

Au même moment Harry entrouvrit les yeux.

Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron à Harry

Hermione et lui l'aidèrent à se relever.

Ca va, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Où est…cette chose ? Qui a crié ?

Personne n'a crié, dit Ron de plus en plus inquiet.

Harry regarda autour de lui. La rouquine et un autre jeune garçon avec un air un peu maladroit l'observaient. Tous deux étaient très pâles. Je compris rapidement ce qui c'était passé pendant que j'était dans les vappes. Harry reprit.

Mais j'ai entendu crier…

Un craquement soudain les fit sursauter. Lupin était en train de casser une énorme tablette de chocolat en plusieurs morceaux. Il m'en tendit un morceau et fit de même avec les enfants répartis dans le compartiment.

Tenez, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant le plus gros morceau. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Le clone de James prit le chocolat mais ne le mangea pas. Mauvais choix. Il en avait besoin. En revanche, il posa une autre question.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda t-il

Un détraqueur. C'était l'un des détraqueurs d'Azkaban, répondis-je

Lupin avait distribué du chocolat à tout le monde pendant que je lui parlais. Il froissa le papier enveloppant le chocolat et le fourra dans sa poche.

Mangez, répéta t-il. Ca vous fera du bien. Excusez moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste. Melissa, je compte sur vous pour les surveiller. Considérer que vous commencez vraiment votre travail de prof à partir de maintenant.

Bien. Répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

Lupin passa devant Harry et disparut dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, les plus âgés d'entre les adolescents s'affairaient autour de Harry. Je tournais mon regard vers la fenêtre et vit la petite rouquine prénommée Ginny recroquevillée dans un coin. Hermione essaya de la réconforter. Je lui fis signe de s'occuper de Harry tandis que je la calmais. Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas me faire confiance tout de suite. Ce fut donc pour ça que je le laissais aux mains de ses amis. Lupin revint dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire que je ne lui connaissait pas.

Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat.

A cette phrase, le survivant croqua avec appétit dans son morceau.

Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans 10 minutes, annonça t-il en tournant brièvement son regard vers moi puis en le reposant sur Harry. Ca va Harry ?

Ca va très bien, murmura t-il un peu gêné.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la fin du voyage. Le silence me pesa. Au bout d'un moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Je souris en me rappelant que moi aussi, autrefois, je faisais parti de ces élèves. Sur le minuscule quai, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche. Brr. Fissonais-je. J'aime beaucoup la pluie mais pas quand je suis dessous. Une voix me rappelant vaguement quelqu'un attira mon attention.

Les premières années par ici !

Je m'agitais et vit enfin la personne qui avait parlé. Hagrid ! Folle de joie, je m'approchais de lui.

Je peux vous aidez mademoiselle ? demanda t-il

Pas de ça entre nous Hagrid.

Nous nous connaissons ? demanda t-il surpris.

Oh pardon, excuse moi.

Je retirais ma capuche rouge vif et laissa mes cheveux dégringoler dans mon dos. Il resta bouche bée. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau.

Mel…issa ?

En personne !

Mon dieu ! Tu es encore plus magnifique qu'avant !

Merci ! Je suis ravie qu'il y ai plusieurs personnes que je connaisse.

Comment ça ? A part moi et Severus…

Severus est là aussi !

Comment ça aussi ? Il est prof de potion. Et toi que viens tu faire ici ?

Je…Je crois que tu devrais t'occuper des pauvres élèves, il vont attraper la crève s'ils restent comme ça ! Dis-je en souriant.

Et en disant cela, je frappais dans mes mains comme d'habitude et les posa rapidement au sol. La terre forma rapidement un arc et fabriqua un mini abri pour les premières années et Hagrid. Les premières années me regardèrent avec un air étonné et émerveillé par ce que je venais d'accomplir. Hagrid me regarda partir d'un air ravi tandis que les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année me regardèrent passer avec un air étonné. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient vu de leur vie une démonstration d'alchimie.

Les élèves montèrent dans les diligences conduites par les sombrals. Lupin me fit signe d'une diligence et je le rejoignis rapidement tandis que la pluie devenait de plus en plus intense.

Arrivés au château, Lupin, par courtoisie m'aida à descendre en me tenant la main.

Milady, dit-il en riant.

Merci.

C'était l'une des rares fois où l'ont riait ensemble. Il m'aurait presque semblé voir descendre après moi toute l'équipe des maraudeurs et celle de mes meilleures amies. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Je me tournai vers le château. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi…majestueux. Drago s'adressait à Harry plus loin, il y avait de l'agitation. Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, Lupin s'adressa à eux d'une voix douce.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Oh rien…euh…professeur, répondit-il.

Pendant que les élèves s'engouffraient vers une grande arche, Lupin et moi nous marchions en tête. Nous croisâmes notre prof de métamorphose qui avait pris un sacré coup de vieux. Le professeur McGonagall. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en me voyant. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant de qui allait s'occuper de cette nouvelle matière qu'était l'alchimie.

Mademoiselle Sanders ! Reviendriez vous dans votre école ? Dit-elle

Vous me manquiez tous professeur, j'ai décidé de revenir, dis-je en riant

J'espère que je ne vous compterais pas à nouveau parmi mes élèves !

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

Et bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous appeler par votre prénom à présent, Melissa. Bienvenu dans l'enseignement. J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir dans votre « ex-nouvelle » école, dit-elle en souriant, ce qui était rare.

Merci…Minerva. O.O _/mon dieu, j'ai appelé McGonagall par son prénom ! Ca fait trop bizarre ! J'vais continuer à l'appeler par son nom moi /_

Allez y, tous les professeurs sont déjà présents dans la salle. Ne m'attendez pas surtout, j'ai des choses à faire après.

Bien.

Lupin et moi abandonnâmes nos futurs élèves pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas changé. Si Lupin ne m'avait pas retenue, je me serai assise par habitude à la table de mon ancienne, quoi que détestée, maison, Serpentard. Mes talons résonnèrent tandis que les professeurs se tournèrent vers le bruit que je produisais. Certains visages m'étaient familiers. Binns, Flitwick, Trelawney, Sinistra et bien d'autres. Dumbledore se leva pour m'accueillir. Il était toujours aussi courtois et galant.

Ah ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Dit-il

Tous les professeurs posèrent leur regard sur Lupin et moi. Tentant de scruter à travers mon manteau rouge à capuche. Tandis que je retirais ma capuche, je vis un visage qui était encore plus étonné que les autres. Severus. Dumbledore m'aida à retirer ce lourd manteau et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette magique dans ma future chambre quelque part dans le château. Il me semblais avoir aperçu un bref instant une légère teinte rose apparaître sur les joues de Severus. Je devais me tromper sans doute. Et pourtant, il se leva, s'avança vers moi et me tendit courtoisement son bras.

Bienvenu dans l'enseignement professeur Sanders, dit-il froidement

Merci professeur Rogue, répondit-je en riant d'un rire cristallin, ça faisait tellement bizarre.

Je pris son bras, jetant un regard à Lupin dont Dumbledore c'était accaparé et l'entraînait vers sa place. Rogue m'entraîna vers la table et m'installa à ma chaise, une place entre lui et Lupin. Au même moment, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Ils s'assirent tous. Ca faisait tout drôle de voir ça sous cet angle. Une vague de murmure parcouru la salle en attendant que les premières années soient réparties. Après que le choixpeau eu chanté son éternelle chanson, les élèves applaudirent et l'ont commença la répartition. Et pourtant, une élève beaucoup plus grande que les autres passa en premier.

Chers élèves, je vous présente Shana Van Hellsing, elle entre en 3e année et arrive tout droit de Beaubâtons, l'équivalent de Poudlard en France. Elle a donc un peu de mal à parler anglais, je vous demanderais donc de faire votre possible pour qu'elle s'intègre bien. Fit la voix de Flitwick tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur le tabouret.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux lumineux lui arrivant à la taille, une peau très pâle ainsi que des yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Elle portait des créoles pour boucles d'oreilles, un médaillon rectangulaire argenté pendait à son cou et quelques bracelets tintaient à son poignet et à sa cheville, un bracelet de pied faisait de même. Elle était grande pour son âge. L'attention de la plupart des garçons se posa sur elle. Elle fut envoyée à Griffondor. Ce qui ne m'étonna pas avec son nom de famille. Je connaissais Van Hellsing, c'était un grand professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il enseignait en France et en Allemagne, j'avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer auparavant.

Une fois que les élèves furent tous répartis, McGonagall arriva et s'assit aux côtés de Dumbledore. Ce dernier prit la parole.

Bienvenue à vous tous, dit-il. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et l'une d'entre elle est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit,

Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyants fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école à du accueillir quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous été envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Il marqua une pause.

Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua t-il, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité. Ajouta t-il d'un ton amusé en nous jetant un rapide regard en biais à moi et à Lupin.

Je souris. Cela me rappela de lointains souvenirs. J'échangeais au même moment un regard amusé avec Lupin. Ca nous rappelait des bons souvenirs datant de plusieurs années.

La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet en chef et son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les détraqueurs.

Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne venait troubler. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Dumbledore inspirait le respect et même les Serpentards ne disaient mot.

Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous trois nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Il y eu des applaudissement plutôt tièdes. Je participais en applaudissant autant que certains élèves.

Pour la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Des applaudissements tumultueux emplirent rapidement la salle pour saluer cette nouvelle. Quand ils prirent fin, Dumbledore reprit encore une fois.

Et pour finir, je vous demande d'accueillir une ancienne élève de cette école que certains professeurs et moi avons très bien connu et qui fait désormais partit du corps enseignant et dirigera une toute nouvelle matière de la première à la septième année. Et comme cette matière ne commence que maintenant, tout élève arrivant cette année en 6e année n'aura pas cette matière lors de son ASPIC.

Des soupirs de soulagement emplirent la salle. Dumbledore sourit et reprit.

Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouveau professeur d'Alchimie, mademoiselle Melissa Sanders.

Je me levais à ce moment comme mes deux précédents amis et collègues. Quelques sifflements impressionnés parcoururent la salle. Ils provenaient sans doute des garçons. Je ne mettrais plus jamais ce décolleté devant une classe. Des applaudissements nourris m'accueillir je me mis à rougir et sourire sur le coup. Je me rassit finalement et ils cessèrent petit à petit.

Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Le festin fut délectable. La Grande salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts. Enfin lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparus des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Le flot des élèves partit dans une direction opposée à la nôtre nous les professeurs. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à tout le monde, Rogue s'impatienta. C'était lui qui devait me montrer ma chambre étant donné que nous étions voisins.

Le bruit de nos pas troublait le silence des couloirs. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Nous arrivâmes finalement à un cul de sac où n'étaient présentes que deux statues. L'une d'elle représentait une sirène, l'autre un dragon. Ils dormaient paisiblement tout les deux.

Ton mot de passe est « alchimiste d'état ». Le mien est « chimère » si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, adresse toi à moi, dit-il toujours sur le même ton froid.

D'accord. Merci Sev'.

Il me lança un regard noir à ce surnom.

Alchimiste d'état ! Fis-je d'une voix ferme.

La statue s'écarta dévoilant un petit escalier menant à ma chambre. Severus me jetait toujours ce regard noir et froid, sournoisement je me glissa à côté de lui et fit ce que je faisais toujours pour le dérider quand il me faisait la tête. Un baiser papillon sur la joue et hop ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il resta abasourdi et me fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Passe une bonne nuit Sev' ! Ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et mon sourire le plus enjôleur.

La statue reprit sa place tandis que je découvris ma chambre. Elle était entièrement décorée selon un mélange de chambre Anglaise et japonaise.

Un magnifique paravent représentant un dragon noir dont les détails étaient brodés de fils d'or attira mon attention. Tandis que je passais ma main dessus. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin aux tissus verts, argents, rouge, or, bleu, orange, violet et jaunes était placé dans un coin de la pièce. Les tissus étaient aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Une grande étagère occupant un autre coin de la pièce était remplie de livres. J'en pris un au hasard : _L'alchimie pour les nuls _par Al Chimiste. Pour vérifier si c'était bien le contenu de tout les bouquins j'en prit un autre : _L'art de la transmutation _par Jean Evudéta. Voilà qui serait utile pour mes cours. Mon portable ne me servant plus à rien ici, je l'éteignis en soupirant. Ca allait être dur pour m'en passer mais je survivrais. J'avais toujours les hiboux de l'école et de la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Plusieurs fauteuils confortables étaient disposés dans la pièce et des dizaines de coussins bien rembourrés étaient posés sur le sol moquetté de la pièce. Je venais de le remarquer.

Un miaulement railleur accompagné de jappements attirèrent mon attention. Je me retournais et vit Kyo, mon chat roux, très susceptible et très agile sauter sur mon lit pour prendre sa nouvelle place sur mon lit. Il détestait les voyages et ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il ne m'approche plus pendant plusieurs jours. Il me bouderait, c'était évident. Les jappements étaient produis par trois loups à l'air majestueux. Manitou, Kiara et Sith. Des loups plutôt étranges pour un œil inaverti. Ce n'en **était pas justement. **C'était des chimères que j'avais recueillies suite à des péripéties plutôt…dangereuses.

Manitou était un loup noir au pelage magnifique possédant des marques rouges un peu partout sur le corps. De grandes ailes de phénix de ce même rouge se déployaient dans son dos. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur or obsédante. Il fut le premier à s'approcher de moi pour quémander une caresse qu'il obtint rapidement.

Kiara, une superbe louve au pelage blanc et soyeux, possédait, elle, des marques bleu glace bien qu'elle en possédait moins que Manitou. Des ailes blanches rappelant celles des papillons dont le bout était du même bleu glace accompagné par un peu de noir. Elle avait des yeux bleu ciel. Elle fut la seconde à s'approcher de moi. Je pense qu'elle devait être, avant de se retrouver sous cette forme, la sœur de Manitou, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.

Et enfin, le dernier mais aussi le plus distant d'entre eux malgré son jeune âge, s'approcha de moi. Sith était lui aussi un loup. Mais il était d'une couleur violette qui contrastait avec ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Quand il se mouvait, son pelage prenait différentes teintes sombres : il passait du bleu nuit au noir le plus profond. De gigantesques ailes de chauve-souris abîmées par endroits se balançaient légèrement ou pas selon ses mouvements. Il me lança un regard provoquant et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Comprenant son ordre, je lui donnais sa caresse quotidienne.

En me levant, je les regardais, quelques larmes perlaient dans mes yeux. Ca me rendait triste de savoir que de pauvres humains avaient subis d'horribles traitements pour arriver sous ces formes féeriques. Mais je me repris rapidement et chassa ces pensées de mon esprit. Il était grand temps de m'installer.

Hop ! En un coup de baguette magique, mes affaires prirent leurs droits. Un ordinateur portable prit sa place sur un bureau accompagné de tout le matériel pour mon travail, un chevalet et tout le matériel à dessin dont je disposais s'installèrent dans un coin, sur une petite commode. Un miroir et une chaîne stéréo accompagnée par des CD firent de même. Ma valise se vida et partit se poser sur l'armoire. J'ouvris ma penderie et en sortit une nuisette d'un rouge vif et la mit. Le feu brûlait tranquillement dans la cheminée tandis que l'orage grondait dehors. L'ambiance était très agréable. Après avoir détaché mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient à présent au niveau des genoux, je me glissais dans mon lit bien moelleux, chaud et confortable.

Kyo était déjà endormit au fond du lit. J'avais installé les cousins en faisant des tas que j'avais disposés selon l'endroit ou chacune des chimères avait l'habitude de dormir. Kiara dormait au pied de mon lit, Manitou à côté de la porte et Sith devant la fenêtre. Je m'endormit à peine eux-je fermé les yeux.

**A suivre…**

Moi : Voili voilou ! C'était la suite et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS PLEASE !


End file.
